


Finding Cinderella

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: A Cinderella Story - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff but not quite, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin doesn't find his Cinderella. His Cinderella finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this came out of nowhere. Just had a burst of inspiration. "I'm going to need my phone back" just popped into my head and I just ran with it.

“I’m going to need my phone back.”

His head shot up from its place in his hands to stare at the girl before him incredulously. She was gorgeous, in a natural sort of way that his ex-(who-doesn’t-quite-get-it-that-they’re-over-yet)-girlfriend could never be. Her golden blonde hair was as straight as an arrow and fell to the middle of her back. Her bronze eyes seemed to slip from relaxed to shy and back again. She wore a pair of jeans and a sky blue top, an exceedingly simple outfit, but one that worked wonders. Then her words came back to him and he frowned slightly “Excuse me?”

She shuffled on her feet a little, shyness overtaking nearly everything “My phone. The little blue Samsung flip? I saw you fiddling with it before class. It’s mine and I need it back.”  


He leaned back and regarded her curiously. The only people that knew about the phone were David, Ryan and himself. And the owner of course, but if this admittedly gorgeous girl had seen him looking at it before class… He resolved to be a little more careful in when and where he pulled it out. He gave a challenging half smile “How can you prove it’s yours?”  


She gave a mostly exasperated sigh. Mostly because the rest of her was torn between amusement and swooning over that smile of his. She gave a challenging grin of her own; if that was the way he wanted to play it, then she could play along “How about I unlock it for you?”

He raised a brow, almost disbelieving “You do realise I’m never going to just hand it over, right? I mean, you could take it and bolt.”

She actually laughed at that and he couldn’t help but find it familiar, couldn’t help but remember that dance under the gazebo. She shrugged “Fine. 7-5-8-3.”

He raised a brow, but pulled the phone out regardless and plugged in the numbers. To his immense surprise, the phone unlocked. He looked at her wide-eyed, to see her smiling softly “I’m about to be super late for my class, so keep it. I’ve only got Snake and Pac-Man, but feel free to play them. I’m at Fiona’s from 4:30 so… Drop by then.”

He watched her as she all but ran to one of the buildings and he gave a small smile. He finally knew who she was. His Cinderella.


End file.
